1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to the field of ordnance construction. More particularly, the invention pertains to a booster configuration which has enhanced safety properties. By way of further characterization, the invention pertains to a booster and housing therefor which has a high mechanical strength while retaining a low thermal strength to permit venting during cook-off.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Modern ordnance devices use chemical explosives for warheads which require a relatively high charge of explosive material to cause explosive ignition thereof. These chemicals are selected to minimize the explosive hazards caused by fire and other high temperatures such that the missiles may be stored in confined spaces without undue hazard to the housing structures and personnel nearby. Because of the nature of these chemicals a booster charge is ordinarily used with the fuze detonator to cause warhead explosion at the appropriate time. These booster materials pose certain safety hazards in missile carried ordnance. Such booster materials are prone to explosive detonation at temperatures which accompany the burning of the warhead material. In bombs and certain gun launched projectiles, a degree of safety is obtained by not assembling the booster into the warhead until shortly before the firing of the ordnance. However, in aerial missiles such a delayed assembly is impractical.
In such circumstances, the use of a low thermal stability plastic housing has been employed to relieve the pressure from the booster by having the housing melt prior to detonation temperatures and pressures being achieved. However, such arrangements have proven impractical in many applications. The nonmetallic container in most applications must be molded and fixed to be threadably attached to the conventional fuzing mechanism. Such an arrangement has not proven universally satisfactory. The plastic materials are subject to mechanical failure while being fitted to cause exposure of the booster charge to the elements or, when thickened to be mechanically strong to overcome such failures, have not melted reliably such that detonation occurs in some instances despite their presence.